


Worry.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “I worry about you. I worry about losing you, about pushing you away unintentionally.”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Worry.

**Author's Note:**

> This to me isn't my best work, I saw the prompt about couples worrying about the other and this is what it turned into. So, with that being said, I really hope this makes some kind of sense and isn't just terrible. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Who worries the most? Jason wasn’t expecting that question. Nor did he really understand how it tied into his therapy. 

He’d mentioned his relationship with Mandy a week ago. Spoken about how he thought it was almost inevitable, they knew each other so well, they clicked, they always had. 

He admitted that sleeping together in the middle of a war zone after an emotionally charged day wasn’t the best start, but they’d made it this far.

Now, the guy he paid to sit and listen was talking about who worried more. 

“You said that Mandy knows you, she understands how important it is to you to be Bravo one, I want to know more about how it works while you’re out there in the middle of a war zone. You worry about your team, do you worry about her? Does she worry about you?” 

Jason shrugged, “I mean, of course I worry. She can take care of herself but,” he paused.

He now knew where this was going. He’d walked in here close to a year ago when nothing but bravo mattered. Now, he had Mandy. He’d always had Mandy, but this was different. 

“You come here to talk about your feelings, Jason. You also come here to hopefully make progress - I want to know if you are still the same man you were a year ago, you said you worried about your team, your ability to lead a team, then you spoke about how worried you were about being a good father, which was progress, so, I’m asking now, do you worry about Miss Ellis?” 

“Of course I do.” 

The doctor nodded, “To worry about someone means you care about them.” 

Jason nodded, “I care about her, you should meet her Doc, really. She’s this incredible, smart, funny, headstrong woman who has a heart of gold. The team respects her, the kids think she’s great,” he paused again, “she worries about me a lot. She knows me better than I know myself at times, she knows I come to therapy, she knows how much the team means to me, I think it’s why we click, you know?” 

“Who worries the most, do you think?” He asked again.

Jason took a few moments, he didn’t think it would be this deep. He didn’t think a simple question would be so difficult for him to answer.

“I do.” 

“Can you elaborate on that?” 

“She’s this amazing woman, who I care about. I worry about her because I love her. I don’t want to ruin her because I’m,” he couldn’t find the right word.

“Because you’re?” He was prompted.

“I’m me. I’m broken, I’m bravo one first and foremost. She gets it, but so did Alana, right?” 

“Maybe this is something you should talk to Mandy about? You said before you and Alana didn’t talk much, you just fell into routine whenever you were home, maybe this is different, maybe you can make this different?” 

* * *

“Do you worry about us?” Jason asked over dinner. 

Mandy looked up, a frown on her face, “What do you mean, about us? Do I worry about our relationship, not really, do I worry about us individually, of course.” 

Jason thought for a moment, “I worry about you. I worry about losing you, about pushing you away unintentionally.” 

Mandy shook her head, “You won’t lose me, Jason. I know you, and I know you’d never push me away intentionally.” 

“If I lost you, Mandy,” he paused, he really didn’t want to think about it.

Mandy smiled a little, “You worry about me, I get it. I worry about you too, why don’t we just leave it at that for tonight?” She’d speak about it until daylight, but she could tell he wasn’t ready yet - he was looking for reassurance tonight. 

Jason smiled a little, nodding because he preferred that than some deep and meaningful conversation. 

“Dessert?” Mandy asked. 

He nodded, maybe tomorrow night they’d speak about it. 

“Dessert.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for you to share your thoughts!


End file.
